At All Costs
by jrush12
Summary: When Eben Siner sees that his former neighbor, 12 year old Ana Lerrem is chosen in the Reaping of the new Hunger Games, he takes the place of the male tribute in order to protect Ana. Even if it means giving his own life, he'll protect her- at all costs.
1. Prologue Chapter 1

**Prologue **

"Ladies and gentlemen, I think we can all agree that this war was an awful occurrence. We can probably also agree that something has to be done about it, to prevent any further wars. Now we know that we can't do something too harsh, or too mild, either, so does anyone have any suggestions?"

"Hang the opposing side's officials," shouts one man.

"No, this will only provoke more fighting."

"How about taking away their resources? This will not only be a punishment, but it will make them weaker, too, preventing another war," calls a woman.

"I've thought of that in the past, but no, I think it's too lenient; they'll still find some way to thrive."

"How about this," says a man, "we redo what was done hundreds of years ago. We've all read the history books; we all know about the Hunger Games. Let's start them again. They worked in the past, only to be brought down by a rebellion. If we start them again, we'll just prevent any possibility of one, and even if there is a rebellion, we use our new, modern weapons, and put a stop to it. Also, we can create a strategy to stop the war if it were to happen."

"Very interesting. I hadn't considered that. I really like the idea, and I think it could be very effective. I think we have enough options, so now, we will all vote. Everyone, write down the option of your choosing on a slip of paper, and hand it to me. You may not abstain from the vote."

There is a shuffling around the room as people take out pieces of paper, write down their answers, and turn them in. The head of the meeting reads the papers quickly, and notices that the majority of the 15 people in the room are in favor of starting the Hunger Games again. "So it is decided," he says, "we will be having more Hunger Games."

"Let the 76th Hunger Games begin," the man who came up with the idea shouts, which is followed by a round of cheers.

**Chapter 1**

There is a loud _CRACK _as the axe my older sister, Karri throws lodges itself about six inches into a thick wooden board. "Now you try, Eben," she says, as she hands the heavy axe to me. Axes have never been my strong suit, but my sister wants me to be ready in case I'm ever picked for the Hunger Games.

No one thought they would come back, but when the war ended eight years ago, District 4, the now leading district of the nation of Panem, decided they would bring them back as a punishment for our nation. The moment the games were announced, my sister went out shopping, and bought axes, knives, and archery equipment so she could train for the games. She was only 15 then, but she decided that she would take the place of the girl tribute who was chosen, to spare her life.

And she did just that. When our neighbor, 13 year old Laya was chosen in the Reaping, she volunteered. I was only six then, so those were the scariest two weeks of my life, not knowing whether my sister would still be alive when I woke up in the morning. But because of her prior training, which no other tribute seemed to have done, she won easily. Ever since then, she's been trying to get me to train just in case I'm ever chosen in the Reaping. But honestly, the only time I train is the day before the Reaping.

"OK," I say, and she hands the axe to me. I throw it at the block of wood. Instead of sticking into the target, it lands in the grass about six feet to the left of it.

"Piece of advice," she says, "if you get picked, don't pick up an axe at the Cornucopia." I've become used to her insults on my axe throwing skills, which I completely agree with, by the way. The only things I'm decent at are throwing knives and close combat with daggers.

"You know, If you trained more, you might hit a target with more than just a knife."

"Whatever," I reply, "it only will matter if I get picked. And since my name is only entered three times out of thousands, I think I have some pretty good odds. Don't worry, I'll be fine." I don't expect her to agree with this. But for some reason, she doesn't object, and I don't know why. Maybe she's just tired, or maybe she wants to just get the reaping over with, and resume trying to train me next year. Besides, we have to start getting dressed for the Reaping. This year, she will be mentoring, so she has to get ready for the various interviews she'll surely have. As I walk back into our fancy home in Victor's Village, I notice my mother has laid out clothes for me already; a nice suit and deep blue tie. No one else will be wearing clothes this nice; as part of our punishment, the government raised the taxes on all things greatly, so no one can really afford anything so nice anymore. But ever since my sister won the games, we've been filthy rich.

I go up to my room to change into my nice Reaping clothes. On the way upstairs, I see my father standing by the door, talking with my mother. Their conversations stop abruptly when they notice I'm here. Their faces are pale. "What's wrong?" I ask them, but all they can say is, "ask Karri." So I do. But when I find out what she has to say, I wish I hadn't asked. She says my name was entered extra times, because the head gamemaker, Ellorus Vaughn Helsey, has decided that the audience would really enjoy seeing the sibling of a former victor get picked. I tell her I don't think it matters because I mean, how many extra times could he have entered my name?

"Well, I don't want to get you anxious right before the Reaping," she says, with obvious pain in her voice. This just makes me more nervous.

"Just tell me, Karri, I'll be anxious anyway."

"Fine," she says, and then tells me my new least-favorite number.

200.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I sit there for a moment, trying to process the information. There are so many questions I would like to ask Karri, but I can't seem to be able to make words. Instead, I just nod my pale face and leave the room.

As I enter my room, I notice there is a knife duct-taped to the door with a note from my parent attached. It reads, _You might want to practice this. Just in case. _They must have only recently discovered this piece of news, maybe even while I was outside with Karri, because it wasn't there only hours earlier. So _that's _why I just found out. I can't believe the gamemakers could do such a thing. The probably can't, but no one would believe me if I told anyone. No one would help give me justice. But for now, I guess I'll just have to accept it and hope I don't get picked.

I'm silently changing into my suit, occasionally pausing to throw the knife into the wall, sticking it right where I want every time. But this is only a short distance, so it's nothing to be proud of. I still can't believe it. I try to keep it off my mind, but I just can't. Since I might as well have already been picked, I try to think of a strategy for the games. I am narrowing my options down to creating alliances with strong competitors then killing them in their sleep and hiding and stealing others' stuff when my mother knocks on the door. "Are you ready? It's almost time to go down to the town square," she says. "Yeah," I say, and slip the knife in my pocket.

It's a short walk to the square, being that Victor's Village is only about half a mile away. Once we're there, they take identity checks of each kid, making sure everyone is there. The only reason kids might be allowed to stay home is if they're so near death that they could die at any second.

We are one of the first people to arrive, because my sister has to be here early for interviews. As she gets whisked away by a reporter, I get sent to the back of the group of boys to wait for the names to be drawn. I decide that as soon as I get in the training center, I'll order a meal that has a long knife to cut it, so I can practice with it. As I'm pondering what other weapons may be available for practice on the train and in the training center, our Reaping announcer, Ayla Rellem gets on stage. "Good morning, all," she says in a way to cheery voice for my liking. "Who's excited for this year's 84th annual Hunger Games?" The crowd is silent. "Okay, then! If you're not excited yet, I know just how to get you all pumped up! Let's get the ball rolling by calling our first tribute!" A muscular tan man with a shaved head rolls a big and certainly heavy crystal ball onto the stage. "See, I wasn't lying when I said 'get the ball rolling!'" Ayla says, then cracks up. Again, the rest of the crowd stays silent.

The crystal ball is now up, and Ayla is reaching in. "Ladies first," she says, and pulls a name from the jar. "Ana Lerrem!" _Good, no one I know, _I think to myself, although I am sad to say that she looks only twelve. I don't know how I'd be able to kill her. Whatever, someone else probably will anyway. Then I remember how I know her. Our families were neighbors before Karri won the games and we moved to Victor's Village. We even have pictures of me and Ana playing together as toddlers. I can see now that Ana has a look on her face of pure fear, and tears are welling up in her eyes. I promise myself that in the games, I will protect her at all costs.

"Now for the boys," says Ayla, pulling a name from the crystal ball, saying the thing I least expect. Now no one will protect Ana. Now I may be safe, but I won't feel right letting it stay that way. So when she calls out for Jerelle Albane, I volunteer to take his place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_What have I just done? _I ask myself. Well for one, I have just guaranteed myself certain death, when otherwise, I could've gotten away feeling happy, guilty, but nonetheless happy. I could've stayed alive for at least another year, or as long as it took before my name was drawn. But no, I volunteered. I will now die a gruesome death in the arena.

I can see Karri put her hand on her face in disgust. Ayla looks at me with a twinkle in her eye that disgusts me. I can't even imagine what my parents are thinking.

"Oh, lucky us," says Ayla with much enthusiasm, "a volunteer! Come on up, tell us your name!"

As I'm walking up the steps to the stage, I wince when the full reality of the situation hits me. I'm getting a death sentence.

"Eben Siner," I mumble, barely audible.

"Wonderful! Are you two excited for what lies ahead?"

We are silent.

Now, Ayla is talking on about how she's sure this will be a great year, and she hopes we will all have fun watching this year, and then Ana and I must go into the Justice Building to say our final goodbyes to family and friends. My final goodbye to Karri will not be today, though, because I just realized that she'll be my mentor. That might offer me an advantage in terms of sponsors, because of how much she cares about me. But I would feel bad for Ana because that would mean she would get less attention.

The Treaty of Treason is now being read, but I'm not paying attention, I'm strategizing for the arena. Maybe, since Karri only trained me in axes, bows, and knives, I'll find something I'm better at in training.

I glance over to see Ana looking at me, recognition showing all over her face. _It'll be ok, _I mouth to her. _I'll protect you. _A flicker of hope has shown on her face now, but only for a second before another tear rolls down her cheek. She gives a slight shake of her head, which breaks my heart.

The Treaty of treason has ended, and now the peacekeepers are half guiding, half forcing us into the Justice Building to meet with our family and friends for an hour.

The first person to bid me goodbye is my only living grandparent, my mother's father, who is 82 years old. As soon as he comes in, I embrace him, and he is immediately giving me all sorts of advice for the arena, because he had to survive in the woods with my mother for a long time when the war broke out. He knows all sorts of survival tricks. I learn rules for edible plants, animal cooking, and how to use a stick for at least 20 different things.

Then, the peacekeepers are saying that time's up, and next, my group of friends come in one by one. I try to keep a strong face while they tell me what I should do, but it's hard, because I know I won't be seeing any of them ever again. I do catch the occasional piece of information I will use, like, for example, as soon as I get on the train to order a meal with a sharp knife and practice with it.

Their times are up, and I'm trying to say goodbye to all of them and tell them to remember me but they're ushered out too quick and only a few of them heard goodbyes.

My next two visitors are my parents. My mother has been crying, and seeing me in up close brings up a new round of tears. My father is trying to remain calm for me, but there are still tears in the corner of his eyes.

I throw my arms around them.

"Eben, please come back to us," my mother cries hoarsely.

"I'll try," I say, "but I'm not sure. I really will try, though. And Karri will help me, too." Karri can't come in right now; she has to stay outside for mentoring duties. "But why did you do it," me mother says, "there was no reason."

"I wanted to help Ana," I say. My mother just buries her face in my father's shirt.

"Listen, son," my father says, "you can do it. We believe in you. Just do what Karri says, and you'll do well. Don't go down without a fight. We'll sponsor you. Just don't give up!" His voice is so strong at the end he's almost yelling.

"I won't, dad. I love you both," I say, and plant a kiss on my mother's forehead. The doors open, and the peacekeepers walk in, and start dragging my parents out. I manage one more hug for each of them before they're gone.

"Don't give up! We love you," my father shouts.

"I won't! You know I won't! I lo-" The doors are closed, and the sound of my mother's sobs is fading away.

Ayla is knocking on the door, telling me it's time to board the train. I slowly creek open the door, and walk over to the beautiful train for us tributes. Ana and Karri are already there, and we silently board the train. As soon as I get inside, I see something that stops my heart.

On the floor, there are two matching photos of me and Ana and Karri playing in the leaves together as children. Only these photos are burning, flames eating away at the corners. There's hardly anything left of them. Just like it will be for Ana and me in a few days.


End file.
